Reborn as a Marshmallow lover
by Shin no yoru
Summary: Ghost wasn't the only Byakuran that was brought over from a parallel world. OC self insert


**AN: **This is my first self-insert so I hope it isn't horrible. I don't really know how people are going to react to this, but I sincerely hope it is enjoyable**. As for any pairings, if there is any it will be slash**, but it won't be a big part since for one they are still only kids, and two KHR doesn't really focus on romance anyways.

**Warnings: **OC-self-insert, mafia related violence later on, and perhaps some slash also.

**{Reborn as a marshmallow lover}**

"_Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix."_

_-Christina Baldwin_

Blue, that was the first thing I saw, a deep blue that when I moved my eyes to the either side it didn't end, seeming to stretch on forever. White, the blue was dotted by white…_clouds they're called clouds_…that drifted within the blue.

A golden disk…_the sun_…made my eyes hurt when I looked at it. But it warmed my body unlike the cool ground underneath.

The cry of…_a bird_… its body a distant dot within the blue, soaring as white feathered wings beat in a steady rhythm.

The scent of…_foliage_… and earth, of wood and flowers…_I'm near a forest._

I curled my…_fingers_… feeling them scrape lightly on the hard ground.

I blinked my eyes slowly, turning my head. The green earth…_grass_… met my vision and ended by a pale grey…_side walk_… but it wasn't perfect, slight bumps and indents decorating it.

The square shapes of…_buildings_…was ahead …_a town_… the light murmur of people as they walked on the sidewalk reaching my ears, large metal contraptions sounding like thunder passed by them on an even bigger pathway…_cars_.

My body shifted so I was facing the grass, and slowly I moved my arms pushing my form up and away from the earth, instantly feeling relief when my body was relieved of the prickling grass.

Groaning I unsteadily sat up, bringing a hand to shakily push away the black hair that fell into my vision.

Wait…_black_…? My hair was supposed to be… _brown_. I gazed at my pale hand clenching it, watching as my small fingers dug into my palm. It wasn't my hand…_no mine is larger, much larger_… I brought it slowly forward, feeling smooth skin underneath. A slightly pointed chin, and slimmer jaw line…_that's wrong my face is rounded, it's not this small either_…I paused when I met my eyes lightly outlining them…_they weren't supposed to be that narrow._

"Look mommy! That boy doesn't have any clothes on!"

_Boy?_

"Hush honey, don't stare just keep on walking."

I turned my head sideways, watching as the female and her…_son_…swiftly walked past me, the female sending me a concerned look before turning away.

_I wasn't a man_…my head tilted down and I gazed with curiosity as I spied something in the middle of my legs that I wasn't familiar with. _What…?_

_Daemon was the only one with of those… but not me, I don't have one…_

My heart started to beat wildly, this was wrong, a…_girl I was a girl_… didn't have one of those. This was wrong and my chest wasn't flat, or at least this flat, and my body wasn't this young looking.

_What…?_

I raked my hand through my hair pausing when it stopped shorter than the length of my hair was supposed to be, I slowly brought a handful of it to my face. At some other time I would be marveling at its softness, but now I was panicking.

_What is going on? Where am I?_

"…Who am I?"

I jumped slightly at the child-like voice, glancing around for the speaker, my cheeks heating up when I realized I was the one who spoke. _That made no sense…my voice isn't child-like. No it's slightly deeper…_

I shivered when the wind chilled my body, bringing my arms around my small body when my conscious finally caught up.

_I need to find something to wear…_

I set my free hand on the ground using it and my legs to unsteadily push myself into a standing position. My head spun slightly at the lack of distance between it and the ground…_I wasn't this short_… I moved one limb forward stumbling slightly as I miscalculated the distance, before regaining my balance.

I continued a few feet before the grass ended and my feet met the hard sidewalk.

I lifted my head tilting it to peek through the strands of hair that had fallen into my face, seeing a man whistling cheerfully as he headed toward a building. I moved my limbs again, slightly irritated at how slow they were as I made my way across the ground.

"Excuse me." I called to the man once I got within hearing distance, ignoring the odd looks that people were sending me.

He turned giving me a close eyed smile. "Yes, how can I help-"His eyes widened when he saw I didn't have any clothes on, a concerned look crossing his features as he crouched down to my level.

"Are you alright young man? Where is your mother?"

"I apologize for my state of dress," I gazed calmly into his eyes. "But I cannot recall much of anything, so I was hopeful that you could help me."

He blinked his eyes widening in shock. "S-sure! Come on inside, we aren't open so you don't have to worry about any people staring at you."

I blinked, taken aback by his kindness before following him into the store. "Thank you very much sir." I replied.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and you are…?"

I paused, rummaging through my mind only to come up with a blank. _What was my name?_

"I do not recall." I finally said, glancing at him from beneath my hair.

"Well…" Tsuyoshi scratched the back of his head a thoughtful look on his features. "Let me get you some clothes, I have a son, but he's taller then you so they're going to be big."

I nodded, standing awkwardly as he walked across the floor and went through the door near the back, vanishing behind the curtains.

After a moment he appeared again, and handed me the clothing. "The bathroom is in the back and to the left, you can change there."

"My sincere thanks Yamamoto-san." I gave him a deep bow.

He gave me a hesitant smile before nodding awkwardly.

I carefully made my way across the shop and turned down the hall, pausing when a door came within my sight. Clutching my clothes to my chest I reached up and turned the silver nob, taking a step in the room.

_If it's a bathroom that means that there is a chance a mirror will be in it._

I paused, staring at the spot directly in front of the tall mirror. I tightened my hold on the clothes, slightly apprehensive about seeing my reflection. I shook my head, instantly clearing it from that thought.

_I can't believe I'm afraid about what I look like…_

I closed my eyes tightly and took a determined step forward, turning slowly so I was facing the mirror.

_Okay, now I'm acting like a coward, get yourself together._

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing black hair covering my face from view. It was slightly layered at the base of my neck and spiked around my head in a random but orderly way.

_Not so bad…_

I brought my hand up slowly toward my face, and tucked the hair behind my ear and out of the way so I could see the entirety of my face.

_Well then…_

I blinked watching in fascination as my reflection did the same, the lids only momentarily covering the lilac eyes from view. _That was wrong my eyes were blue_…They were narrowed and tilted upward slightly at the edges. The one thing that caught my attention the most though, was the odd marking on my left cheek, it was purple in color and was shaped as three thin triangles connecting at the base and pointing downward.

_Why does it seem so familiar…?_

I tilted my lips in a smile watching as my face softened at the movement.

_I was sort of pretty…_

Since I had woken up my body felt wrong, I wasn't this short nor did I have pale skin, not to mention that certain part between my legs.

_Then what did I look like…?_

I furrowed my brows as my mind once again came up with a blank. I had random flashes of memory, but who was I? Was I the man in the reflection? _No…That wasn't right, then who…?_

I jumped when someone knocked at the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, I apologize, I was lost in thought." I replied after a moment.

I relaxed when the footsteps retreated, and glanced down at the clothes.

_How to do this…_

I placed the clothes on the sink and grabbed the first item on the pile. It was a dark brown in color and…_a shirt, something you wear on the top part of your body_. I slipped it on, gazing at my reflection. Something didn't feel right…_the arms go through the two holes_. I brought both of my arms up and through the sleeves.

Then the…_boxers_… were next…_both legs go through each hole_…

Finally the…_black jeans they go on the lower part of your body_…I leaned down and carefully balanced on one leg, putting the other one through…_a pant leg_… the next one soon following. I stood back up and blinked cocking my head at the odd look, something didn't feel right…_pull them up_... I bent back over pulling both pieces of clothing up and over my hips pulling the…_zipper_… up and buttoning the jeans.

I frowned when my hair fell out of its place, and glanced around the room. I needed something keep the hair out of my eyes. A…_bandana_…similar to what Tsuyoshi was wearing sat a little distance away, I hesitated a moment before grabbing it.

I gazed at it, slightly confused before putting it…_underneath the hair and around the head_… tying it off in the back.

I smiled in at the mirror, pleased that the hair was out of my face, it would have to do for now until I could get my hair fixed.

I shuffled out of the room and walked down the hall, the legs on the pants brushing against the floor. I paused when I caught sight of the door that led to the shop, and peeked around it hesitantly, watching as Tsuyoshi worked.

"Since Yamamoto isn't here…"

I widened my eyes as he threw a…_fish…_in the air and in a slash of silver it was in perfect rectangles.

_Amazing…_

I gasped.

He jumped and turned around. I tilted my head down as his eyes landed on me, feeling a blush form on my features.

"Ah you scared me." He chuckled, his feet barley making a sound as he walked forward.

"I apologize." I replied looking up to gaze at him.

The older man paused and gave me a smile reaching his hand out. I closed my eyes, relaxing when he ruffled my hair. "No need to be, I just wasn't paying attention."

I slit one of my eyes open and nodded.

The sound of rustling cloth caught my attention and I felt large hands lightly grab my body and easily place me on his side.

I gazed at him curiously as he inspected my face.

"You don't look like anyone from here," He said moving my hair slightly to look at the marking by my eye. "I would remember if I saw someone with your looks walking around."

I just blinked.

He hummed thoughtfully. "Can you remember anything? What your mother or father looks like? Or perhaps why you were naked?"

I shook my head.

"I see." His eyes turned troubled. "I'll give a report to the Nanimori police."

"Nanimori?" I questioned.

_Nanimori… it sounds so familiar…_

He nodded. "Do you know where that is?"

I shook my head.

"It's a small town in japan." He explained walking across the floor. "You do know where Japan is right?"

_To the right of China…_

I gave a nod.

He set me on a booth in front of the place he was working, and walked back to the food smiling in my direction. "Are you hungry?"

A grumbling noise coming from my stomach replied. I placed a hand on it, curious.

He chuckled. "I guess that is a yes. I hope you like-"

"Marshmallows."

"Eh?"

I gave a blush at my sudden outburst, turning my eyes toward my lap. "I apologize. I didn't mean to say that."

"That's fine." He gave me a grin. "I don't have any marshmallows, but I do have sushi. Do you like sushi?"

I cocked my head. "I am not familiar with it."

"You're pretty mature for a kid." He observed. "Makes me wonder what sort of family you come from."

I remained silent.

"But," He continued in a lighter tone of voice. "If you don't know what sushi is then I'll just have to make you some and see if you like it." He grabbed up a large knife.

I watched awed as the knife blurred at the speed he was cutting the food, and in only seconds it was cut perfectly and a plate full of…_sushi he called it sushi…_was placed in front of me.

"There you go." He grinned. "The best sushi in Nanimori."

I widened my eyes. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"I shall savor every last bite then." I said reaching to grab a piece.

I paused when two long sticks were placed by the plate and gave Tsuyoshi a curious glance.

"They're called chopsticks…"

I turned and picked them up titling them different angles. "What is their function?"

He blinked. "You eat with them."

I gave a nod and turned toward the food, then at the chopsticks. Perhaps they were similar to…_a fork, you stab the food with a fork… _I stabbed the food, the plate clanging slightly at the movement, and brought it toward my mouth.

I took a large bite, humming in appreciation at the taste.

"This is good."

Tsuyoshi gave me an odd look. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head stabbing another piece of sushi. "I am afraid only random memories of how to do certain things have come to mind. Otherwise I do not recall anything."

He sighed. "An overly mature child that doesn't even know how to properly eat with chopsticks, could the world get any odder?"

"This is not the correct way to eat?" I asked gazing at the sticks curiously. "Explain."

"Well, you're supposed to break them apart first." He said grabbing my chopsticks and breaking them in half. "Then you rest one in the crook of your thumb, and hold the second like a pencil."

I leaned forward and gazed at his hand. "I see."

"You then pick up the piece of food, not by stabbing it, and hold it between the two chopsticks."

I watched as he demonstrated, nodding in understanding.

He handed me the chopsticks when I reached for them, and I copied what he did grabbing a piece of food off my plate. It fell back down within seconds.

I frowned and tried again.

And again.

And again.

"They are broken."

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "They aren't broken you're just holding the food too lightly."

"I see." I tried once more. This time making sure the chopsticks had a good hold on the food.

I brought it up to my mouth, humming contently when I was finally able to eat it. "Thank you Yamamoto-san."

He gave me a grin and turned back to his work, starting up on cutting the food once more.

"How would you feel about going to the hospital after you finish eating?" He asked.

_Hospital, somewhere you go when you are hurt or need your body checked…_

I finished eating my last piece of food, and set the chopsticks on the plate. "That will be acceptable."

He sweat dropped. "Good, I want to make sure that you aren't hut too much, and ask the doctors to do some blood tests. Perhaps they can scan the records and find out who you are."

I nodded, it sounded good to me.

**{Reborn as a marshmallow lover}**

"This is odd," The doctor said, examining the x-ray curiously. "He doesn't look to have any brain trauma anywhere."

Tsuyoshi crossed his arms, gazing at the pictures. "Even if that is so, he doesn't remember anything about his life. I needed to explain to him how to use chopsticks."

The doctor hummed, his pen tapping on his clipboard. "There are instances where a person goes through something so traumatic that they block off the memory from the rest of their brain so they don't have to deal with it anymore." He explained giving me a glance. "But that is extremely rare and it has never completely erased a person's past from their mind."

I shifted slightly in response.

"What do you think we should do?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Well," The doctor flipped a few pages on his clip board. "He looks healthy, probably around seven or eight years old, though he is a little on the short side." He smiled playfully. "Otherwise, I suggest telling the police and we'll contact you when the blood test comes in."

Tsuyoshi nodded and gave the doctor a slight bow before picking me up and walking across the room. "Thank you very much."

I clutched lightly on Tsuyoshi's shirt as he walked out the room and down the hall, watching curiously as some nurses passed by us.

"I apologize." I said turning toward Tsuyoshi. "I did not think I would be this much trouble."

He gave me a smile. "It's no trouble, I just hope we can find your family, they must be very worried."

I gave a nod and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

I didn't even know if I had a family, much less if they missed me or not. I could have been a terrible child and they abandoned me, or I could have ran away from home because _they_ were a bad family.

What I did know though was that I felt decidedly odd. It was like I wasn't used to seeing so much color, everything seemed so much brighter and almost unreal. This was odd since I had no clue why I felt that way. It was if I didn't _belong_ here, but that made no sense since I was very sure I was from earth.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had seen this place before. I couldn't quite place it, but my mind was telling me I had, yet I couldn't remember a thing. It was so very frustrating and annoying, since I didn't know anything.

"Don't worry." Tsuyoshi soothed breaking me from my thoughts. "We'll find your parents soon."

I nodded in his shoulder. I didn't know the man very well, but I would be forever grateful for what he was doing. Most likely anyone else would have done the same if they found a nude kid walking around the streets, but Tsuyoshi was the one who helped me so it was him I was thankful to.

"Yamamoto, my son, will be coming back from school soon. He's actually your age, so I'm sure you'll get along."

"I look forward to it." I replied.

I didn't know anything about myself, but I did know I was safe at the moment. At least for the time being, I couldn't tell the future so I didn't know what it held.

**{Reborn as a marshmallow lover}**

**AN: **This is a decidedly odd story, but it wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to put it down. So far we don't have a name, but don't worry he won't be over powered or perfect. If I understood correctly though, Byakuran was able to take a different version of himself from an alternate universe, so I decided to try this out and see how it went. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
